What happen next?
by carson34
Summary: Steve and Katie are trying to make their marriage work after a big fight. Can the five-O family help them get back together? Chapter one is posted.
1. Chapter 1

_**Author Note: **__Hey guys, I am back with a new storyline. I hope that you guys like this one. Please review it and let me know what I can improve on. I also don't own Hawaii Five or the characters that are on the show._

_**Steve's POV**_

_I'm walking into the office and my wife is there. We have been separated for months and we haven't talk yet. It's really hard when we have to work together and we are not talking. Danny, Chin and Kono all know that something is going on with us. Danny walks up to me and pulls me into his office. He closes the door and sits down._

_**"You need to work it out with Katie." **__he says to me __**"and before you say that it's not any of our business what is going on with your marriage, you both are upset at each other and it's starting to affect all of us at work."**_

_**"I know that I need to make it work with her but she's stubborn and won't talk to me." **__I say to him. I look down at my wedding ring and smile at it. I hear the door open so I look up and see my wife coming into the room._

_**"I'm sorry. Were you guys having a meeting?" **__she asks us. __**"I will leave."**_

_**"Katie, you and Steve need to talk now and you are not leaving here till you do." **__Danny says getting up from his seat and leaves the room._

_**"Can you believe him?" **__Katie says to me and as I get up and move around._

_**"Oh I can because he is right. We do need to talk." **__I say to her as she moves a little to the door. _

_**"There is nothing to talk about." **__She says to me as she leaves the room. Danny comes into the room and I look down at the floor._

_**"Did you fix it?" **__He asks me as he sits down._

_**"She doesn't want to talk about what happen to us." **__I say while heading to the door and opening it._

_**Danny's POV**_

_As Steve walks out of the room, I know that it's time for planned B. I get up and leave my office to go and have a catch with Katie. I walk over to her office and knock on the door. I open the door and head in._

_**"Hey, are you busy?" **__I ask her as I sit down._

_**"If you think that you are going to talk to me about Steve." **__she says to me __**"then you can think again about it"**_

_Sensing that Katie needs some time alone, I get up and leave. Normally I don't give up this easy. I mean I am not giving up just yet._

_**Katie's POV**_

_I am sitting at my desk looking at a picture of me and Steve. I am a little upset at my husband but know that we need to make it work. I figure that tonight when we get home we will talk finally. I get up from my desk and head to my husband's office and walk into the room._

_**"Hey, when we get home tonight, can we talk about what's going on?" **__I ask him. I know that it's a yes because he is smiling at me._

_**"Yes, we can talk when we get home." **__he says and then I turn around and walk back to my office so we can finish our day faster and get home._

_**Author note:**__ Their talk is going to happen soon. Chapter two will have a look about their fight and their talk. I hope that you enjoy the chapter! Have a wonderful Thanksgiving! _


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author Note:**__ So I hope that you all had a wonderful Thanksgiving. I am back with another chapter of this new storyline. Please remember that we all have choices to like or not like a story but there is no reason to be rude. If you have any suggestions to help me improve, please review! Thanks._

_**Steve's POV**_

_The drive home was a little nervous because Katie told me eariler that she wanted to have a chat about the state of our marriage. I remember why we fought in the first place._

_**Flashback- Leaving for North Korea**_

_I'm in my truck with Joe. I am still upset at him for lying to me. He cause a big fight with my wife about him last time._

_**"So How are you and Katie?" **__Joe asks me as we are heading to see the crime scene._

_**"She's fine." **__I say to my mentor. _

_**"I know that you are still mad about the last time that I was here." **__Joe said to me. __**"I am just going to stay away from her until you say something to her."**_

_They get to the crime scene where Katie see Joe. He sees the look on his wife's face and so he just gets to work. Max gets shot and they start running after the suspect. Danny reveals that the person is going to the police station._

_**"What's going on Steve?" **__A man says as Danny and Katie start looking at the video feed. They see the shooter is in the basement. My cell phone starts to ring and I went to go answer it._

_**"Yeah, say that again. okay" **__I hang up the phone and turns his attention to his wife and their team. __**"It's a woman."**_

_**"What?" **__Katie says in shocked and they start to smell something Steve and the team finds that there is a gas leak._

_**"We all need to get out of here now." **__He says as they start to run out of the building. The police station starts to explode and he protects his wife. _

_**Katie's POV**_

_Steve is protecting me from the blast. After it is over, we see Chin hurt and Kono is going over to help her cousin. Steve helps me up and checks me out._

_**"Are you okay?" **__Steve says to me making sure that I have no cuts on me. I shake my head yes that I am okay and he gives me a hug. _

_**"are you?" **__I ask him and he is fine. Danny comes over and makes sure that we are both okay. We head back to headquarters and Joe walks into my office._

_**"I know that you are mad at me but I am trying to do what is best for Steve now." **__Joe says to me._

_**"Oh come on! You lied to my husband about being Shelburne. He found out the truth when he started to follow you. You put him in danger. So tell me how that is protecting my husband?!" **__I start yelling the middle of it and so Steve comes in and gets me to stop._

_**"What is going on here?" **__Steve asks as he walks over to me._

_**"Your wife is accusing me of not protecting you and then lying about it." **__Joe says to me._

_**"but you were." **__I say to him and Steve steps in front of me. __**"Please tell me that you are not defending him. Steve please come on. Get him out of our lives."**_

_**"Honey, I am going to see who Sherborne is and then I will be back." **__Steve says to me since we got the person that was responsible for this also and taking Kono and Malia. Steve leaves for his trip which makes Katie upset._

_**End of flashback**_

_I am driving into the driveway and Katie's car is already home. I walk into the house and see that she is sitting on the chair. She looks up at me and smiles._

_**"I am sorry for being mad at you. I know that you found your mom and now she's living here. I love you. The case today reminded me of how much I love you." **__Katie says to me as I sit down by me. I give her a kiss. I take her upstairs and we make love. _

_**The next morning**_

_**Katie's POV**_

_Laying here in Steve's arms felt really good. He's still sleeping so I just try to fall back to sleep. By the time that I am asleep, the phone starts to ring and it's Danny seeing if he and Grace can come over and I tell him that he can. I go ahead and wake up Steve._

_**Author Note:**** Thank you for the people who are amazing on giving something that I can learn from. I might not be the best of learning how to accept reviews that are trying to help me. I really do appreciate it. **  
_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author's Note: **__Hey guys, I am back with writing another chapter of What happen Next! I know that's it has been a while. I hope that you all had a wonderful Christmas and Happy New Year! As always let me know what you all think of this chapter and offer your advice to help me improve! _

_**The Next Morning Katie's POV**_

_Steve is finally awake and ready to get ready for work. He heads for a run while I take my shower. When I get out of the shower, he is just getting down with his run. He comes walking into their room._

_**"Hey Babe. Are you finished with your shower?" **__Steve says to me as he wraps his arms around me._

_**"Yeah sweetie. Danny called me and said that we have a case. He also said that you left your phone off." **__I said to him as he gives me a kiss. He goes and gets into the shower and I finished getting ready. Steve is ready in about seven minutes. We decided to take one car because it was easier for them since they are going to same place._

_**Danny's POV**_

_I am watching as Steve and Katie get here. They seem to be happy and make up. We get the case started. We are back at the office and Steve is in his office and so I walk into the house._

_**"Hey, I see that you and Katie work out your issues." **__I say to him as he starts to smile while searching for some clues in the photos._

_**"yeah we did. We talk about it the night for a long time. I think that I found something" **__Steve says to his best-friend as he gets up and walks to the main area. We all gather around the table. Three hours later, we finished with the case. _

_**Steve's POV**_

_I'm sitting in my office waiting to be done with this paperwork. Whenever the suspect runs that gives us more paper. I wanted to get out here and spend some alone time with my wife. Katie walks into her husband's office._

_**"Hey, baby. How's the paperwork?" **__Katie says as she walks towards me and gives me a kiss._

_**"it's almost done and then we can go home." **__I says to her as he moves a little as she sits down on his lap. Steve finished the paperwork and turns off the computer. __**"Come on."**_

_We headed out of the office and get into my truck and head home. Katie makes some dinner as I took a shower. I walk back into the kitchen and wrap my arms around her waist. After the dinner, we just laying down on the couch and watching a movie. I notice my wife sleeping on me. I go to take her upstairs and get ready for bed._

_**The next morning**_

_**Katie's POV**_

_I wake up to find my husband still sleeping. I just decided to wait until he is awake before we get ready for our day off morning. Steve finally wakes up and smiles at me._

_**"Hey babe. How did you sleep?" **__I had said to my husband and giving him a kiss. _

_**"It was good. I love you. What do you want to do today?" **__Steve says to me._

_**"I want to go for a hike." **__I say to my husband as he gets out of the bed and gets dress. I get out of bed and get myself dress. About twenty minutes, we are leaving for diamond head. We enjoy the day at Diamond Head. By the time that we get home, It's about five pm and he starts to cook dinner._

_**Author's Note: **__Chapter 4 is coming up as soon as I can. It won't be done until this weekend. _


End file.
